messaging you
by pokefairy
Summary: <html><head></head>even if it seems half-hearted, there is a lot of emotion behind their every message. but what does every message indicate? can my feelings reach you through our phones? even though we are so physically far? im waiting for your . a story of great significance to me. disclaimer:fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima and is not mine.</html>
1. she's kuudere

**this particular fan fiction is extremely important to me and is my greatest homage (I feel) to the wonderful couple that makes my otp, gruvia. **

_**Messaging you**_

she had a flight to catch within a matter of hours. Yet she seemed to tingle with anxiety as she held her phone, glancing down at its lockscreen to see if she had missed the familiar vibration which indicated a new message hoping that the small icon would appear.

**Hey, did lucy tell you about what happened last week at natsu's?**

She started with small talk. Even small talk was stressing and she wondered if it was forced or if he would care if he would even see her message if he would reply immediately if…if…and her phone vibrated.

**Nope, she never tells me anything!**

**That's why I rely on you for any of this kind of info lol**

**So what happened?**

**Did he blow the place up?**

….had he really just "lol"ed? He found this conversation enjoyable then? She squealed and hugged her phone, all the while chastising herself mentally for squealing over something so trivial. He relies on her? More blushing.

**Nope**

**Erza did.**

**Omg apparently erza was pissed cos we didn't call her**

**Altho I pointed out that I was there only cos**

_**Cos I thought you would be there**_but she couldn't write that. She hastily backspaced the message.

**Altho even I was there only by chance lol**

**And then…**

She paused for a moment and ressed send for her next message

**She went berserk**

**She went berserk**

The exact same thought at the exact same time. More squealing and phone hugging.

**So to distract her lucy said she was dating natsu lol**

**cute couple aren't they?**

**Yea**

**Itd be so weird if we said WE were dating**

**So many people would freak out**

**Hah what id give to see the looks on their faces**

And then she realized what she had said. But it was too late her message was sent and now she had to either cover up that horror or ignore this and go offline and live with the guilt forever. Or run away to Maldives.

But she was blushing anyway.

**Heh too much work**

**Fake dating is pretty lame**

**One lie to another and all**

Oh. If she was interpreting it right she was just called lame. Or her idea was. Damn. She blinked back tears.

**But**

_**BUT? BUT WHAT?**_ She wanted to type in hysterically. She calmed herself. It wouldn't do her any good.

And in that expanse of time he had said

**Natsu and lucy really are dating**

She couldn't deny the disappointment flooding her system. What had she been expecting. This was an emotionless robot-like dude albeit her crush(X100) that she was talking about. He was cold. It wouldn't have been a _**but…if its for real…**_ like she imagined.

Might as well play along.

**Omg really?!**

**I thought it was a lie!**

**Nope it wasn't**

**Lucky them!**

**So happy for them!**

**Hah my otp! :')**

**That's exactly what I thought XD**

**Heeeey**

**What**

**What if…**

…**?**

She had no clue what she was doing. Her brain had numbed and her heart was in control.

**What if I confessed to you?**

**You have already…. **

**Kind of….**

**Done that…. "-_-**

**Ok**

**Fine then**

**I do like you. Moe than friends I mean.**

Oh god. Her brain got un-numbed. She was horror-struck. Why? It was true but her heart wasn't ready! And also that is a lame way to confess. She knew it herself.

Maybe she would regret this a few weeks hence but she was going to make use of this (self-made) opportunity like a boss.

And then she noticed the typo. How embarrassing!

***more**

**So like best friends?**

**Not exactly**

Her brain numbed again.

**I guess…like a crush?**

**Maybe?**

**Im flattered?**

**I was being serious ya know!**

**?**

**About me liking you**

**Take it as a confession**

**Haha sure**

She was trying really hard to blink back tears. What kind of response was that?

**Reject me if you must**

**I don't want heart pain later**

**Actually nvm**

**Ill get back to this later**

**Yeah that's probably best**

**But you no**

**You and i… we're kinda similar**

**Yet really different **

**Omg**

**Ifkr**

**I thought that too**

**Literally those words**

His reply was taking some time so she hurriedly took a shower, yelped at the time, got changed and went down to the lobby of the reception.

Where she continued to use the hotel's wifi for her love-love confession.

**Lol**

**Similarity**

**Aren't you coming home tonight?**

**Yup**

**In a matter of hours XD**

**Oooh **

**The get going**

**Ik how bad travel is **

**Yeah**

She paused. What? Over already? Hnnnh. Whatever. Later.

**Gtg bye**

**C ya**

**I hope it isn't awkward from now tho lel**

**I don't think it WILL be awkward**

**Safe flight**

**Bye**

Yeah. Even if it wasn't awkward for him.

Was this a maybe, maybe? Maybe she had a chance after all?

She glanced at her watch. She really had to go.

But not before screenshoting the whole conversation.

_**The end**_


	2. suki

**Messaging you**

**Ch2-…my feelings**

_only reason i even updated this is for **mgaa**. thanka!(i know what will happen next and it will hurt)_

_Originally the texts were left and right aligned but since it doesn't seem to work out like that, (ive to try stuff out) the italics is lyon._

It'd been around two months since her embarrassing confession and it had been two months since she'd seen him.

When she reached the guild that day, she was told that gray had gone n a two month long S-class quest with team Natsu.

Speaking of team natsu….

Lucy wasn't _dating_ natsu but rather, she just had a crush on him. Which she'd told juvia long before anyway…

_Baka gray, is that your way of keeping a conversation going? ….does he….like me?_

…_.meh._

And now, two months later, when she got to see him….he seemed to be avoiding her.

_Tch_

_And she was even more….aware of him._

(btw these guys go to high school and the guild is like…their clubroom or something)

Oh, and she was going to school tomorrow after the vacations.

**About a few weeks later**

The guild chat

**Lol nalu is like THE ship**

**Ifkr**

**Im totally up for nalu**

**I don't want you to be up for shipping me with natsu**

**Whats going on lol**

**Natsu!**

**Speak of the dragon lol**

**I think lucy likes him hehehehe**

**Juvia! Stfu**

**Nah shutting up is boring**

**Urgh**

…usual guild chat topics ^^"

And then the phone buzzed. There hadn't been a message in the all guilds chat since sting had decided to go to summer boarding camp.

And yet there was a notification.

_**-Lyon vastia has joined "all da assum guilds wid no tartaros"-**_

…**.am I allowed to ask about the name of this chat**

**No**

**K then**

**Haaaiiii lyon-sama!**

**Juvia-chaaan ;3**

**Oh my its lyon 3**

**That's so creepy gray…**

**Heh so its fine if its juvia eh? Eh? Eh?**

**Uh…**

At the moment she was wondering whether to say she loved only gray on that chat, she got another notification buzz.

_**So this is a pc?**_

**Lyon-sama! Wow. It took me a week to figure this all out lol.**

**Maybe im dumb… **

_**Nah you are awesome**_

**Aww**

…_**i…really cant take my eyes off you**_

_**Youre beautiful**_

**Lyon-sama…im sorry**

_**No, that…**_

_**Actually…**_

_**Im going to confess to the girl I love**_

She knew his feelings already though…

**…?**

**_I love you_**

**….im so sorry TT TT**

**I love gray-sama**

**i know**

**_I know_**

**_Its ok_**

**_anyway gtg gn_**

Haaah. Why.

It hurt her to hurt him.

But…she knew it would hurt even more to go out with him and reject him.

And so…

She had rejected someone who actually cared about her.

_**The end**_


End file.
